Forever
by Emie-Chan
Summary: Son corps fut pris par de violent tremblements et il replongea son visage dans l'oreiller essayant de faire passer la crise. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça encore une fois,...Non, pas encore !


**Disclaimer :** Les persos de Snk ne sont pas à moi (même si j'aimerai bien), ils appartiennent à Hajime Isayama !

Note de l'auteur : Coucou ! D'abord je tiens à te remercier d'avoir cliquer sur ma fic. C'est mon tout premier OS et donc ma première publication sur alors je suis un peu stresser _

J'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Forever**

Il était assis sur son lit et caressait du bout des doigts les draps blanc proprement pliés. Les fenêtres entrouvertes laissaient passer un léger filets d'air qui faisait bouger doucement ses mèches brunes devant ses yeux. Il déposa délicatement sa tête sur l'oreiller comme de peur de le froisser, le regard dans le vide ,quand il le vit, adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte les bras croisés sur son torse et un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« J'peux savoir ce que tu fous dans ma chambre, gamin? »

Un lueur se ralluma dans ses yeux verts pour finalement redevenir vide de tout intérêt , il perdit son sourire. Il n'était plus là. Mais, avait-il vraiment été là ? Pourtant, il été persuadé d'avoir entendu sa voix rauque résonner contre les murs de la chambre vide. Il plongea son visage dans l'oreiller et le serra fortement contre sa poitrine qui lui faisait terriblement mal. Il renifla à plein poumons l'odeur qui émanait du tissus. C'était une odeur douce de lessive. Cette odeur il l'a connaissait par cœur. C'était la _sienne_. Et il se souvient des moments où il était dans ses bras, juste dans ses bras. Dans ses moment là, il souriait comme un bien heureux en se calant contre son torse et lui le traitait d'idiot tout en jouant et caressant ses mèches brunes et essayait tant bien que mal de cacher ses rougissements. C'était tellement rare de le voir rougir qu'à chaque fois qu'il le voyait les joues colorées de cette couleur qui le rendait tellement mignon et humain ainsi qu'un fin sourire sur les lèvres, il se disait que c'était lui et lui seul qui le mettait dans cette état et ça le remplissait d'une joie sans nom. Quand avait-il commencé à avoir ce genre de relation ? Il ne savait plus, bien que cela ne faisait pas longtemps mais dans ça tête, il avait l'impression que ça avait été toujours comme ça.

« T'es la pire chose qui me soit arrivée dans toute ma vie. Ouai, un putain de gamin impulsif, chieur qui ne sait pas se taire et qui m'apporte que des ennuis. Mais bon, maintenant que je suis accros faut que je fasse avec... »

Son cœur se serra et un sourire douloureux s'imprima sur son visage. Il s'était disputé ce jours là, il ne savait même plus pourquoi d'ailleurs mais il savait très bien qu'il n'allais pas s'excuser puisqu'il ne savait pas s'excuser. Alors, il lui avait dit ces trois phrases et ce fut pour lui les plus belles excuses du monde car c'était sa façon à lui de lui dire qu'il tenait vraiment à lui. Il se détendit et desserra quelque peut ses doigt de l'oreiller. Il se remémora la première fois qu'il lui avait dit je t'aime, certes il ne lui avait pas vraiment dit mais il prenait ça tout comme. Il s'était approché vers lui et avait collé son front contre le sien, ses billes grises plongé dans ses yeux vert. Il avait encadré son visage de ses mains et caressait avec douceur de ses pouces ses joues rouges par la gênes. Puis doucement, il avait pressé sa bouche contre la sienne. Il lui avait semblé que le temps s'était arrêté. Il se fichait complètement que quelqu'un pouvait les voir au tournant du couloir, tout se qui l'importait c'était lui, lui et ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa langue chaude vint quémander l'entrer de sa bouche en effleurant délicieusement ses lèvres puis s'en suivit d'un ballet langoureux. Ses mains se pressèrent contre sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser l'autre ne pouvant détacher les mains de son visage. Il avait rouvert les yeux qu'il avait fermé un peu plus tôt, surprit de sentir quelque chose de chaud couler sur ses doigts et vit les yeux de son vis-à-vis s'embuèrent de larmes. Oui, il avait pleuré ce jours là . Ça aurait pu paraître stupide pour certain de pleurer à cause d'un simple baiser mais pour lui ce baiser avait eux bien plus d'impact qui ne l'aurait cru. Il était différent de tout ceux qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'échangés, la plupart étant brutaux et se voulant taquin et joueur, c'était celui qui arrivait à faire le plus gémir l'autre en l'embrassant. Mais celui-ci c'était un baiser langoureux et passionné et c'était avec un sourire aux lèvres et les joues rouges qu'il disait que s'était un baiser tout simplement _amoureux_. D'ailleurs, quand est-ce qu'il l'avait embrassé pour la dernière fois ? Il avait l'impression que ça faisait à peine une minute mais en même temps des années, il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Il effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore la simple pression de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ré entendit la phrase qu'il lui avait murmuré avant de franchir la porte du mur Rose :

« Fait attention à toi,...s'il te plaît... »

Et il lui avait répondu par un sourire rayonnant. Les chevaux s'étaient élancés et...Son corps fut pris par de violent tremblements et il replongea son visage dans l'oreiller essayant de faire passer la crise. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça encore une fois,...Non, pas encore ! Il ferma les yeux espérant que ses larmes qui menaçaient de sortir ne tombe pas. Mais ça ne fit qu'empirer. Il revoyait encore ,impuissant, la scène dans son esprit...Les larmes coulèrent et des sanglots envahirent la pièce.

_Sang. Du sang. Partout. Son sang. Il criait désespérément. Il ne répondait pas. Pourquoi ?_

_« Je t'en supplie répond ! »_

_Pourquoi ? Des larmes. Levi. _Levi_. POURQUOI ? Un murmure. _Eren_. Il lève la tête._

_« Eren,... »_

_« Pourquoi t'a fait ça?!Pourquoi tu m'a protégé... »_

_« La ferme et viens là... »_

_Il se baisse et deux lèvres viennent rencontrer une dernière fois les siennes. Et le Caporale Levi ferme les yeux et part avec un sourire sincère sur les lèvres pour son soldat, son amant, Eren Jaeger._

* * *

Alors vous avez trouvé ça comment ? N'hésitez pas à me faire par de ce qui est bien et de ce qui n'est pas bien dans une reviews. Je m'excuse si il y a des fautes d'orthographe, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux *s'incline respectueusement*

Et encore merci d'avoir lu, je vous envoie à tous un p'tit cookie ^^Bisouuus !

Emie-Chan


End file.
